Traditionally, a memory circuit is known, which has a latch circuit in which an output of one of inverters is coupled to an input of the other of the inverters and an output of the other of the inverters is coupled to an input of the one of the inverters.
Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-172779 and 2002-050944.